


Кофе на вынос

by WXD



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самый лучший кофе — тот, который на вынос.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кофе на вынос

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2016 для команды Kirisaki Daiichi 2016  
> Сиквел к мини [Головокружение](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6334270)

Номер оказался дорогой. С холодильником и полным баром, с офуро посреди комнаты в традиционном стиле.

— Не слишком ли шикарно для двух школьников? — спросил Ханамия, когда они вошли. Имаеши только пожал плечами, как всегда, когда ответ был очевиден.

«Нет, не слишком, — мог бы сказать он. — Я не так часто получаю тебя на всю ночь, чтобы размениваться на дешевку».

Имаеши любил такие жесты. У него было свое, очень законченное и четкое представление об ухаживании, и Ханамию это забавляло. Имаеши делал много церемонных и старомодных вещей, особенно это касалось свиданий и подарков — может, неосознанно брал пример с отца или нахватался из старых журналов, которые читал в детстве.

Впервые оказавшись у него дома, Ханамия увидел те самые журналы: стопки, связки, коробки, громоздившиеся всюду. Там была наука, политика, природа, литература и даже мода.

— Остались от матери, — пояснил Имаеши. — Она занималась издательским бизнесом.

Старые журналы, свидания, обставленные по всем правилам, — это могло бы смешить или злить, но Ханамия не смеялся и не злился. Даже раздражения не чувствовал, и это удивляло.

На Имаеши вообще не получалось злиться, когда они бывали вдвоем, как будто все его отточенное умение выводить из себя оставалось снаружи — в мире, полном других людей.

Он смотрел, как Имаеши снимает куртку, вешает ее в гостиничный шкаф, как расстегивает верхние пуговицы рубашки. Открывает бар.

— Будешь что-нибудь?

Ханамия обошел комнату, разглядывая обстановку.

— Скажи лучше, как тебе удалось забронировать номер? С выпивкой? — Заглянув в традиционную половину, он вернулся обратно.

Имаеши достал зеленую квадратную бутылку — ром.

— Заставляешь меня разрушить магию?

— Ну, я же не девочка из танцевальной студии, чтобы удивлять меня взрослым отелем и фальшивым удостоверением личности.

Имаеши снял очки, сделал вид, что чистит без того идеальные стекла. За время, проведенное вместе, Ханамия выяснил, что Имаеши отвлекается на очки, когда думает над ответом или не хочет отвечать, — а ответить нужно.

— Нет, — сказал он, закончив возню с очками. — Нет, ты не девочка из танцевальной студии. Ты мальчик из баскетбольного клуба.

Ханамия промолчал, давая понять, что предыдущий вопрос в силе.

Имаеши погасил верхнюю лампу, включил светильники — в номере сразу стало уютнее.

— Забронировал через интернет из аккаунта отца.

Ханамия подошел к широкому окну, затянутому бамбуковыми жалюзи. Ему показалось, что издалека доносится тихое звяканье колокольчиков — звук-фантом, призрачный, едва уловимый.

— Значит, сегодня здесь ночует господин Имаеши… с кем?

Ханамия отогнул планку, посмотрел. Жалюзи отсекали яркий рекламный неон, свет вечерних фар, россыпь далеких фонарей, слившихся в сплошное сияющее пятно. Отель располагался на холме. Чуть в стороне над стеклянной дверью переливался зеленым и белым стилизованный пластиковый стаканчик. «Готовые обеды, кофе на вынос», — сообщала вывеска.

Неслышно подошел Имаеши и обнял его сзади.

Когда он сделал так в первый раз, Ханамия был не в том настроении, чтобы показывать зубы, а потом стало незачем — и не хотелось. Это случилось во время той самой рыбалки — он стоял на палубе крохотной лодки, которую Имаеши арендовал у знакомых, и матовое багровое солнце опускалось в воды залива. От зрелища захватывало дух.

Ханамия почувствовал, как теплые руки легли на талию, к лопаткам прижалась твердая грудь. Это был долгий, но очень приятный день, полный солнца, соленых брызг и радостных криков после каждого брошенного в корзину терпуга. Ханамия не оттолкнул Имаеши, не стал язвить — он вообще ничего не сказал, а потом повернулся к нему лицом и посмотрел. Имаеши не улыбался, и очков на нем не было. Растрепанные волосы в закатных бликах отливали красным, а губы пахли солью и океаном.

После, в узкой одноместной каюте, где даже нельзя было выпрямиться во весь рост, Имаеши прошептал: «Если бы у меня были слова, — и повторил очень тихо: — Если бы только у меня были слова».

Это казалось невероятным. После изматывающей, выворачивающей наизнанку гонки за призраками Ханамия вдруг понял, что может просто лечь и укрыться с головой его теплом — и ни о чем не думать. Не думать о том, что после возвращения из Америки Киеши продолжает тренироваться, что Сейрин побеждают, уверенно двигаясь по турнирной сетке Интерхай, что проклятый идиот улыбается так же безмятежно, как и раньше, — и не вспоминает про Ханамию. С чего бы ему вспоминать. Оказалось, что он и сам может не вспоминать Киеши, во всяком случае, в те моменты, когда Имаеши был рядом, когда беззлобно язвил и смеялся, ни словом не намекая Ханамии на его странное увлечение.

Про себя Ханамия никогда не называл это увлечением. Полное дерьмо, — мысленно произносил он. — Долбаная гангрена. И поначалу привычно добавлял: ненавижу. А потом ненависть поблекла, перестала быть важной. Киеши перестал быть важным.

Иногда Ханамия думал, как при всей своей щепетильности во всем, что касается отношений, Имаеши допускает этот нелепый суррогат — первое время он искренне считал происходящее между ними нелепым.

Даже когда Имаеши прижимал его к кровати всем телом, когда сам Ханамия тяжело дышал и двигался с ним в одном ритме, он думал — глупо. Странно и глупо. Просто два приятеля, решивших скоротать время за трахом. Из любопытства и скуки, вот и все.

Но слишком часто, к месту и не к месту, на ум приходила фраза, сказанная так тихо, что Ханамия уже не был уверен, что ему не послышалось: «Если бы только у меня были слова».

Бред — у Имаеши всегда были слова. Чаще всего даже в избытке.

«Кофе на вынос», — мигала вывеска за окном.

Имаеши не прижимался — просто обнимал Ханамию сзади без всякого напора.

— Я не знаю, думаешь ли ты о нем, — сказал Имаеши. — Я разучился читать тебя запросто, как раньше. А спросить не решаюсь.

«Если бы только у меня были слова».

— Я понимаю, что я для тебя… — Имаеши замолчал на несколько секунд, потом сам отогнул планку жалюзи. — Как кофе на вынос. Временный, легкий и, в общем, приятный вариант. Кофе лучше всего пить за удобным столиком с книжкой. Но если спешишь или некуда присесть, то можно перехватить и на вынос.

Ханамия почувствовал, как тяжело заколотилось сердце, и подумал — он сейчас заметит. Почувствует грудью — сквозь мышцы, кости и одежду. Неужели мне нечего ему сказать?

— Кофе на вынос, — повторил Имаеши. — Меня все устраивает, Ханамия. Я согласен быть кофе на вынос.

Ханамия закрыл глаза. С внутренней стороны век отпечаталась бело-зеленая неоновая вывеска. Он попытался вызвать из памяти образ Киеши — побитого, улыбающегося, серьезного, веселого, смущенного, решительного, испуганного — какого угодно. Ненавистного. Не получилось — под закрытыми веками продолжали мигать неоновые буквы.

Оттолкнувшись от подоконника, он повернулся к Имаеши. Протянул руку и сам медленно снял с него очки. Тот моргнул, на секунду лицо без привычных линз стало очень растерянным. Ханамия обнял его за шею.

— Я буду ром и что там еще есть. И сидеть в этой кретинской ванне, и смотреть порно по кабельному каналу, и ужин в номер — потом. Потом.

Ханамия сам его поцеловал — сначала легко, невесомо, дожидаясь, пока Имаеши ответит. А потом отступил к кровати, увлекая за собой.

 

Утром номер оставался сумрачным, особенно после солнечной, наполненной красками улицы. Имаеши спал, уткнувшись в подушку, одеяло сползло, открывая лопатки и ровную цепочку позвонков.

Ханамия опустил коробку на столик, заставленный стаканами и остатками ночного ужина, подошел к окну, поднял жалюзи. В широком солнечном луче танцевали едва заметные пылинки.

Имаеши пошевелился, перевернулся на спину, потер кулаком глаза. Нашарил очки рядом с кроватью, зевнул. Волосы торчали в разные стороны, на шее и возле ключицы отпечатались ночные следы — несколько бледно-лиловых засосов.

— Что, нас уже выгоняют? — щурясь, спросил он сквозь зевок.

— Да. Узнали, что ты снял номер обманом и не тот, за кого себя выдаешь. Там, за дверью, администратор грозится вызвать полицию.

Имаеши приподнялся на локтях, потянул носом воздух.

— Что там у тебя? Пахнет отлично.

Ханамия сдвинул в сторону тарелки и сел прямо на столик. Достал из коробки высокий пластиковый стакан, снял крышку. Понюхал.

— Еще как отлично. Завтрак и кофе входят в стоимость номера, но, уверен, они здесь варят отвратную бурду. Там, — Ханамия кивнул в сторону окна, — очень приятное кафе. И я давно заметил, что самый лучший кофе — тот, который на вынос.


End file.
